


Alone Together

by dicktrickle



Series: Alone Together Universe [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Ears, Domestic, Friends to Lovers, Language Barrier, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unnamed Baby Daddy, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: Unable to return to the family he had scorn for another. Unwilling to stay with the man he thought loved him.Alone and pregnant, Hanzo commits to spending the rest of his days alone in hiding. Meeting a handsome foreign alpha who can't speak his language one bright summer day changes all of that.





	1. Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for about 7 months now, and it feels _so good_ to finally be able to work on it!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this super self indulgent fic!

“Be good, Hanzo. Do right by us.” No invitation to visit. No invitation to call.

Hanzo glanced from his mother to his father, noting the way the man seemed to look through him, not at him, ears pressed flat against his head. He beamed, ears perked up towards his mother, brushing off the empty looks, the eyes full of crocodile tears; tears he knew were more from shame than sadness. Hanzo bowed to his parents, taking a final look before turning away from them, awaiting the move to his new family compound.

As he walked away, he thought back to his treatment after the news had broken. Thought of the way his father’s eyes had seemed to dim when he entered a room. Thought of how his mother’s voice had changed into the one she used with business partners. Thought of Genji trying in vain to have his parents hold a conversation with him, beckon some warmth, some life back into their disappointed faces.

He knew full well he would never be welcomed back with open arms. The thought had crossed his mind once before, when the news had broken. Now he smiled at the prospect, tail swishing happily as he walked in step with his new alpha, ready to start his newly freed life.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo knew the trouble he would be in if his relationship was found out. He knew the fury and shame the family would feel if they knew the severity of the relationship. He knew the consequences of being found in the arms of this particular man, this alpha from a neighboring clan; the alpha in question not being the oldest son, not holding a position of power in his own standing, lacking title and prestige.

Hanzo didn’t care. He cared not what others thought of him, of his decisions. What he did care about was the alpha he had been meeting secretly for the past few months, the alpha he had fallen in bed with more than a few times. The alpha whose baby he currently carried.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo took the stripping of responsibility and duty without preamble, respecting the decision neutrally. To the public eye, at the least. He hid his pain behind closed doors, empty rooms in the castle, anywhere he could hide from his minimal guard. He cursed his biology, cursed the fact it had robbed him of his birthright, left him with almost nothing he had been promised. After a week of self-banishment, Hanzo took his first steps outside of the castle as an ordinary member, no longer the Young Master of the estate. as an omega.

Filling his suddenly free schedule with frivolous activities took no time for Hanzo. Leaving the estate each early morning, Hanzo became acquainted with the town of Hanamura, became a regular customer at many of the local shops and eateries, had developed personal relationships with the common folk. It was during one of his day trips to the city he met the alpha he believed himself to wed and spend the remainder of his days with. Before his demotion, Hanzo would not have approached a stray alpha at his favorite ramen shop, proposing they eat together, get to know each other, become acquainted for no business related reasons. Before his demotion, Hanzo would not have chatted merrily with a son of a neighboring clan, an unimportant son at that, for hours. Before his demotion, Hanzo would have counted himself lucky to avoid any unnecessary connections to people and clans.

Hanzo didn’t care. He didn’t care about his breaching of social standards, approaching an unmated alpha unprompted. He didn’t care about the social status or ramifications his new relationship would be subject to. He didn’t care about the prying eyes and thinly veiled whispers and murmurs amongst the town folk. What he did care about was his newfound relationship with this alpha son, became enamored faster than he could imagine; became intimate all too soon.

It was months after their engagement began when the alpha son came for a social visit to Shimada castle for the first time. The meetings ran smoothly, albeit a thin veneer of tension encompassed them. Hanzo’s father, master of the clan, had glared pointedly at one individual throughout the talks, casting his eyes in a single direction every few seconds, frown deepening with each one.

He took his father’s actions as his hint that the clan knew of his escapades, knew of his misdeeds. A quick glance at his beau assured him that the other thought the same. The remainder of the visit brought more security, more guards spread throughout the castle, in particular around Hanzo’s room.

They continued to meet despite this, Hanzo shirking his duties for the first time in his life in favor of falling into the arms of his lover. It did not go unnoticed. By the end of the visit, Hanzo’s father pulled him into his private quarters, his mother in attendance as he demanded to know the nature of this _relationship_ , the word falling from his mouth as if soaked in acid. He demanded to know what his oldest was thinking, what had gotten into him, what he thought he was trying to prove with this little _fling_ , an insult to the Shimada name.

Defying his parents once more, he spoke out of turn to defend the lover they detested so much. He told them of his grievance, of the shame he felt in himself for failing his family and his inheritance. He told them of the source of comfort he had found in his lover’s arm, the sole company he kept that still made him feel worthy, alive. His parents sat through his impassioned plea, ears pulled back and taut as he showed more emotion to them in that moment than he had in his entire life. He poured his heart out to them, arms waving, tail swaying madly, making an utter _fool of himself_ , he thought.

But Hanzo cared. He cared deeply about his lover and their relation, and was willing to do anything to keep it.

His parents ceded, and begrudgingly accepted Hanzo’s new demeanor and its repercussions.

When the news of his pregnancy broke, he should have known it was never meant to stay secret forever. He should not have doubted his parents’ ability to continue to spy on him, even after his removal from the line of succession for the clan. They had eased on his surveillance considerably after his presentation, but not enough to keep any secrets for too long.

He was alone for the confrontation, alone for the decision to send him off to live at the neighboring clan’s estate; alone to enjoy the happiest news of his life. It took a week for all the details to be solidified; for all of the arrangements to be secured; for Hanzo to happily detach himself from the family that no longer cared for him.

 

* * *

 

Life at the new estate pleased Hanzo. Upon arrival, he met with his future in-laws: parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins alike. They took a liking to him immediately, deeming him the new prince of the compound, claiming he brought with him the future of the clan.

Two months passed surrounded by doting servants, overbearing relatives, and gifts offered in excess. Hanzo believed he had everything he had ever hoped as an omega, but as time passed on, felt something was amiss.

It came to him just after his second month of living in his new home. He had been missing his mate, seeing him only a few days a week due to his responsibilities to the family business. The busy schedule kept them apart, Hanzo grounded at home and his alpha moving from clan to clan to strengthen his ties and power.

Hanzo found out the truth of his alpha’s absence one warm summer day. He had learned to hide from his new relatives, finding various nooks to sneak away to when he became overwhelmed with the attention he and his unborn child garnered. It was during one of his escapes that he came across an occupied room, rowdy voices flowing out easily. He stopped just short of the doorway, moving to turn away when he heard his name thrown out by an unfamiliar voice. He moved closer when he heard a more familiar voice: the voice of his lover who had left for another prefecture the previous day, or so he had said.

With each word from his mate’s mouth, Hanzo’s heart broke more and more. Stories of him were thrown around, claims of his prowess and skills spilled freely from the lips of the man who claimed to love him, respect him, treasure him. Tears welled in Hanzo’s eyes at the admission of infidelity, ice flowing through his veins in response to the jeers and laughter from the other men in the room. His heart all but stopped when his alpha continued speaking, comparing his most recent trysts-- trysts he had had the previous week. The week he had allegedly spent in the mountains, without service or signal. The week he had all but disappeared from Hanzo, for the sake of his clan, his duty.

And there he was, exposing it for the lie it was, admitting to his very recent infidelity, gloating of his conquests and his ability to dupe his naïve, clueless mate. Hanzo stepped away at that, too full of shame and hurt to stomach anymore, to bear to hear the true nature of the man he had sworn himself to before.

Before he had shown himself for what he was: an opportunist, a liar, someone unworthy of an omega’s time, much less Hanzo’s.

He turned away from the room, moving through the hall as quiet as ghost. With every step he took, his heart broke but his resolve settled just as fiercely. He moved to his room, gathering a small collection of clothes, vitamins, and personal items; leaving behind all that he did not buy himself, abandoning the shallow gifts in the same manner as he had been.

Without turning back, he walked away from the place he realized he had never thought of as home.


	2. The Meeting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo settles in his new home for the foreseeable future, and meets someone that will change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating last week! This chapter's extra meaty to make up for it :*
> 
> The chapter is unbeta'd because I just wanted to get it out for you guys! Let me know if you spot any mistakes or confusing parts! <3
> 
> As always, tell me what you think!

A month in the mountains felt like a lifetime. Or so Hanzo thought.

Fear hadn’t settled in Hanzo’s mind until days after his escape. He felt nothing when he had walked past the family gates, and continued to feel nothing as he walked through the night. Hunger was the only thing to make him pause in his journey to no where, a sudden craving for something salty stopping him in his tracks, forcing him to take a look at his surroundings, his predicament.

He was lost, in every sense of the word.

It took days for Hanzo to find a place to settle, far away enough from _his_ family’s influence to feel safe. It took much less time for Hanzo to secure a little cottage a way’s away from the closest village, hidden amongst the trees, on a gentle slope of a mountain. A gift, he told himself, from his parents, as unaware as they may be.

His parents, who by now must have heard the news, and done nothing in response. Hanzo spared them no mind however, mind absent of any thought that wasn’t centered around… _him_. _Him_ and his exploits, _him_ and his escapades. Him and his apparent dismissal of their child, if Hanzo took the lack of action or scouts sent after him as anything to go by.

The tears shed from that revelation weighed heavily on Hanzo, but he drew strength from them, committed to being the best parent he could be, despite anything and everything. If he was resigned to be a single parent, then he would strive to be everything and more for the life growing inside of him.

Weeks bled together, bringing August in their wake. And with the coming of August came the end of his first trimester, as highlighted by the increase in cravings and morning sickness. By this point Hanzo had been settled in his little cabin for a month, easily slipping into routine, becoming better acquainted with the surrounding nature and townsfolk. He had been lucky enough to find an older, experienced healer in the village, and twice as lucky to find her charming and unconcerned with his private life, not one to run a gossip mill out of her office.

With the village’s remote location, lovely scenery, and medic’s advice and guidance, Hanzo felt a newfound feeling, one he hadn’t felt in ages. He felt secure, stable, optimistic.

Hanzo felt like he had found a home.

 

* * *

 

Walks to and from the village were staggering, but overall uneventful. Hanzo knew the walks would only increase in difficulty the further he got along, but he didn’t mind it one bit. The only thing he minded was the insufferable heat, realizing the mountains were not spared from the humidity or the shrill cries of the cicadas as he had previously believed. Still, he took them in stride, appreciating the trees and sunlight and unkempt trail, loving the small work out every venture into the village brought.

His visits were spaced considerably despite all of this, not wanting to exhaust himself more than he needed to. Two trips a week were more than enough for Hanzo’s chores, from buying groceries to getting a check up from the healer. This trip, however, was unexpected and unplanned, a product of a sudden, serious craving he had to rectify, and quickly. The pregnancy had not been easy on Hanzo, his refusal to eat catching him off guard more than the sickness, the bloating, or any other symptom thus far. At the behest of the healer, Hanzo was ordered to eat as much as possible when possible, and advised to fulfill any craving that fell upon him, no matter the food or time of day.

Which landed Hanzo in this predicament, arms full of overstuffed bags filled with his latest cravings, steadily walking back home under the haze of early twilight. The darkness did not bother Hanzo, the slowly sinking sun more than enough to light the path home. Although his home did lie out of the village’s limits, it was no more than a ten minute hike at the worst of times, a straight path from one end to the other. The trees bordering the path were low and mostly sparse, offering only the minimalist of cover to any creature that dare hide within them. Despite all that, Hanzo knew he was safe and protected; years of training in combat arts assured him of that. For all intents and purposes, Hanzo was the strongest, most lethal person in the surrounding mountains.

A noise off to the side of the path caught Hanzo by surprise, slowly becoming louder with every passing second. A low pitched growl, by Hanzo’s estimate, steadily crept closer, sounds of a struggle following. Panting soon rented the air, bringing with it more growls, a hushed deep timber whispering inaudible words in a frenzy. Rustling in the trees sounded off from Hanzo’s left, the sounds of heavy steps approaching at an uneven pace, stomping precariously through the bushes.

The commotion stopped suddenly, the forest returning to its natural quiet state, cicadas chirping their usual tune. Hanzo took a tentative step forward, ready to bolt if the unknown threat returned and set its sights on him. He wrapped his tail around himself securely, inching slowly so as not to make a sound in case it incised the creature, eyes never moving from the dark thicket, cautious and on guard.

Just as Hanzo was sure all was clear, the creature -- _man_ \-- emerged from the trees, growling intensely, arms akimbo as if he were ready for a brawl. He swat out in front of himself, ears and tail flicking sharply to and fro with every swipe, sounds of exertion pouring from his open mouth. A deeply aggravated smell briskly filled the surrounding area, the smell of a _man_ ; an angry man, a powerful man. A man presently stumbling towards Hanzo.

The smell of fear flooded the area, Hanzo surprised by its presence before realizing it was seeping off of _him_ in waves. He was frozen, helpless to do nothing but watch the man make his way over to him… only to watch him veer to the right. And then hurriedly veer to the left. The man spun in a circle, arms patting himself down, rubbing away at seemingly nothing on his person.

Hanzo stood, stunned at the display before him. Despite his mind screaming at him to move, he stayed put, fear rendering him frozen at the sight, unable to do anything. He _knew_ he could take this man on, knew he could best him in a fight, pregnant or not. The thought stopped him dead.

 _Pregnant_. Hanzo could defend himself without a sweat, but his mind quickly supplied that it was no longer about himself now. He was carrying a delicate, small life inside of him. Any and all actions he took would have a consequence on his child, whether he liked it or not. Terror webbed through his mind, unthinkable thoughts flooding him, panic setting in without restraint.

The aggravated man reached his peak, voice coming out sharp and strangled, growls heightening in volume, all the while bumbling closer to Hanzo’s dumbstruck body. A pointed swipe in Hanzo’s direction snapped him out of his shock, the belated response to put space between them and protect his stomach causing him to lose his footing, a small scream escaping his mouth. His groceries crashed to the ground along with him, boxes clattering and breaking free of the bags.

The man before him paused, as if suddenly aware of where he was and what exactly he was doing. Hanzo panted, anxiety coursing through his veins as he watched the man turn his head toward him, taking in the scattered groceries and defensive curl of Hanzo’s tail. The man stopped dead at the sight, going slack jawed as he took in everything. He peered down at himself, hands ghosting over his chest, coming away with what looked to be spider webs, faint but present. He looked to Hanzo’s form again, eyeing his flattened ears, smelling the air before choking at the unbridled terror flooding the space.

They were at a stalemate, staring the other down, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. The man -- _an alpha_ , Hanzo’s mind quickly supplied-- broke the spell, flattening his own ears and wrapping his tail low around his left leg, a look of shame and regret washing over his features.

Hanzo huffed as he stared the other down, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart. The imminent threat may be gone, but now he found himself in the company of a lone, formerly frenzied alpha, alone in the darkening forest still a good walk away from his home. Watching the alpha lower his bearings and all but _plead_ to him with his body language helped speed up the process somewhat. He heard the alpha speak, but did not understand the man’s language. _A foreigner_ , Hanzo thought, getting a good look at the man for the first time.

A dark flannel hugged the alpha’s chest, coupled with riding jeans and boots of a sort. Other nondescript items covered the man, from his hat to the single bag he carried on his back. A chiseled face looked back at him, dark eyes sizing him up, looking more and more guilty the more they roamed over his prone form and groceries. Dark brown ears buried themselves in equally dark hair as his thick, furry tail laid wrapped low and tight.

Throughout the exchange, Hanzo caught a change in the atmosphere; long gone was the agitated smell of the alpha before him, now replaced by a cooler, soothing scent, one he could guess was the alpha’s doing. Locking eyes again proved his guess correct, the alpha smiling timidly as he continued to speak to him to no avail. Hanzo shook his head as the man went on, replying in his own native tongue, trying to convince the man of its uselessness.

They stopped once more, breath passing between the two more evenly, relaxed. Before the silence could stretch any further, Hanzo made to stand himself up, sitting forward just in time to catch a wave of nausea setting in. Groaning, Hanzo leaned away from his groceries, heaving for a few moments before his stomach quelled once more. Looking up, Hanzo found the man a step closer than he had been before, hands slightly outstretched, mindful to keep his fingers curled in as a way to appear nonthreatening.

Rolling his eyes at the display, Hanzo sat himself fully upright, a hand subconsciously coming up to rub at his still hidden belly. The man caught on at that moment, a small ‘ _oh_ ’ passing through his lips before he coughed, seemingly caught off guard and embarrassed for what he had unknowingly put Hanzo through.

Taking a few steps forward, the man approached Hanzo, careful to keep his body language as nonthreatening as possible, teeth gnawing on his lips with every step. He extended a hand, offering to lift Hanzo from the ground if he needed it, a bashful smile turning up the sides of his mouth as he went. Hanzo rolled his eyes once more, but took the extended hand, making sure to squeeze the alpha’s hand tightly, a small display of his strength expressed. The alpha nodded, quick to catch on to this as well, taking a small step back from Hanzo once he was fully righted.

The alpha, tall, burly, and foreign as he was, bowed to Hanzo, placing hand on his chest as he introduced himself as McCree. Hanzo nodded back, offering nothing more than his name to the stranger. They shuffled around each other, picking up the fallen groceries, Hanzo dismayed to find one of the bags ripped beyond repair. McCree watched as Hanzo debated with himself on whether or not to leave the groceries behind. Before Hanzo could come up with an answer, McCree swiped the items from the ground, cradling them in his arms, one of the intact bags hanging from his forearm with ease. He offered a shy smile at Hanzo’s disgruntled face, ears pointed out to the side and tail swinging low and gently.

Looking the man over again, this time at a closer proximity, Hanzo noticed some details he had previously missed: how tattered the flannel shirt looked, the dark --what looked like _grease?_ \-- stains splattered on his jeans, unruly facial hair covering his mouth and chin. The man looked lost and terribly weathered, prompting Hanzo to wonder what sort of path the man be on to be _here_ of all places.

A deep rumble interrupted his thoughts before he could dwell on them any further. McCree blushed at the sound, hand coming up to rest on his stomach, a sheepish smile painting his face. Another growl rented the air, this time coming from Hanzo’s own stomach.

With bags in tow, Hanzo pointed for McCree to follow him, ready to offer the man a fresh meal and bath as a token of gratitude for the help. McCree happily obliged, falling into step with Hanzo, keeping a courteous amount of space.

They walked up the mountain together, the both of them feeling a harmony they hadn’t felt in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS A DOOZY
> 
> I got a couple of questions in regards to the setting and manner of this fic, so I'll go ahead and say them here!
> 
> -Hanzo's 25, which makes McCree 24, following the canon age difference.  
> -They have cat/dog tails and ears, akin to those that [xiro_k](https://twitter.com/xiro_k/status/882712775641800710) draws on twitter!  
> -It's technically modern setting, but completely alternate universe. The reason there isn't a lot of tech in the fic or the coming chapter is because of the remote location Hanzo moves to, and also his paranoia at being tracked down.  
> -The baby daddy will have his comeuppance, don't you all worry :)


	3. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since Hanzo welcomes a wayward alpha into his home. Despite their language barrier, they work things out, revealing a little bit about themselves along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am. SOOOOOOOO SORRY this took so long Dx  
> But this pickle has busted out of their jar, and I'm BACK BABY ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
> As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!  
> Also, excuse any errors, but let me know if you spot some and I'll fix them right up <3
> 
> [EDIT]  
> Also! I had gotten a couple of questions regarding this in the last chapter:  
> THE BABY IS NOT GOING TO DIE!!!!  
> If the thought had even crossed my mind, I would have tagged some sort of death _a long time ago_ and rated it accordingly. SOOOO, fair to say this is going to be a happy ending. PLEASE STOP ASKING!!  
>  Thank you~

Days spent with the foreign alpha-- _Jesse_ , he reminded himself--were unlike what he expected.

The first day proved to be difficult, both men bumbling around each other and their disadvantage, unable to communicate to the fullest of their ability. Enough had been shared and mimed to get the point across: Hanzo, all but shoving the alpha into a chair around his dining table, plateful of steaming food set before him; Jesse keeping his ears laid flat, hands remaining lowered, waiting for Hanzo to begin eating first after all had been set. The night had fared slightly better, despite the awkward atmosphere. Hanzo had laid out sheets and pillows on his couch for Jesse, beckoning him toward the bathroom, leaving a clean towel and his loosest clothes, a silent invitation to wash up.

By morning, the unease had evaporated, but the confusion remained. Breakfast passed calmly and quietly, albeit a little tense. Hanzo caught wind of the alpha staring at the door, eyes darting between it and the food on his plate. Thoughts of unrest and worry plagued his mind, and had been throughout the night.  _What was this man doing here? Why was he in Japan?...Was he dangerous?_ He couldn’t help but worry, conjuring images and scenarios that were unlikely at best and ridiculous at worst.

But seeing him in this state--almost curled in on himself to appear smaller, nearly cowering before an omega, ears flat and tail wrapped around his left leg--convinced Hanzo of the man’s nature.

Hanzo came to a decision then. Perhaps it was the parental instincts kicking in prematurely. Perhaps it was sheer pity that he felt. Whatever the case may be, Hanzo had his mind made up. With no other way of relaying his decision, Hanzo did the only thing he could think of: he reached across the table to grab Jesse’s hand. Startled, Jesse looked up, eyes continuing to shift, now between Hanzo and the door. With a small pat, Hanzo offered a small smile, his other hand coming up to encase the alpha’s hand, hoping his intentions were coming across. They sat in silence, movement from both of them at a minimum, before Jesse’s eyes lit up, understanding flashing nearly as bright as his smile.

From that day on, the pair moved in tandem with each other. They divided the chores between them, Jesse volunteering for the more strenuous duties, something Hanzo greatly appreciated, his relentless case of morning sickness leaving him incapacitated most days.

Trips to the village were done together, for ease and safety. With Jesse, Hanzo was able to buy more goods with each visit, resulting in fewer trips altogether. The alpha offered to carry the heaviest bags back to their shared home, sparing Hanzo from their weight, a load off his shoulders so to speak. They managed to shorten their visits as well, Hanzo able to leave Jesse a crudely drawn list of groceries and money, pointing him the direction of the appropriate merchants before heading off to his weekly appointment with the healer.

Evenings carried a more relaxed feeling, the two of them relishing in the other’s company, welcoming the silence. Hanzo had attempted to find even ground between their languages, a medium of comprehension, but had come up short. The revelation had not thwarted their relationship, however. The silence draped heavily over them, but did not come across as uncomfortable. They found that what messages they had to convey  _could_ be conveyed, with enough patience and a game of charades.

When the silence grew too much, they found themselves sitting across from each other, speaking earnestly in a tongue the other couldn’t understand. Hanzo spoke of his betrayal, the love he used to hold for the father of his child, his guilt from disregarding his family’s warnings, and how much he missed the family he all but abandoned. Jesse never interrupted, never looked away, never nodded off. He sat through Hanzo’s tales, not understanding what he meant, but knowing to lend an ear, offer comfort and support. He nodded during lapses in Hanzo’s speech, returned weak smiles to Hanzo’s watery ones, offered the crying omega tissues when emotion overcame him. Through it all, Jesse never complained; never avoided Hanzo in the evenings, never busied himself with yard work in an attempt to escape.

He stayed and listened, and that was more than enough for Hanzo.

For as much presence as Jesse had in Hanzo’s life, he still knew next to nothing about the alpha. Tidbits of information had been learned thanks to their shopping trips to the village--Jesse disliked  _taro_ but very much enjoyed  _mochi_ \--but not much else. The alpha did not appear troubled by his circumstance, lacked evidence of a haunted past. With nothing else to go by, Hanzo could only assume the man was content; out of sorts, but content nonetheless.

Until one night two weeks into his stay.

Hanzo awoke in the middle of the night to seemingly nothing. The child he carried lay calm in his belly, no cravings clouding his thoughts. Running down a mental check list, he assured himself he had not forgotten anything over the course of the day. Dispelling it as nothing more than a random occurrence, he settled in once more when he heard it.

Brow furrowing, he sat up to try to hear the noise better. A few moments passed in silence before he heard the noise again: a hiccup coming from the living room. He listened for a few more moments, ears swiveling forward to try to catch more sound, tail wrapping protectively over his stomach as he sat waiting. Another hiccup pierced the night air, this time followed closely by a sob. Acting on nothing but budding instinct, Hanzo leapt from his bed and swiftly made his way to Jesse. Stopping at the door frame, Hanzo took a minute and looked at the man beyond.

Shrouded in darkness, Jesse’s shoulders bounced with every muffled breath. He sat on the couch, curled in on himself even in his own company, and cried into his hands.

Something inside Hanzo compelled him to move forward, to intervene. Without a second though, he crossed into the room, quietly but with purpose. Making sure to avoid startling the alpha, Hanzo reached out a hand to delicately graze the other’s shoulder, a whisper of touch brushing over his bare skin. Jesse’s sobs continued, giving no proof he had heard or was even aware of Hanzo’s presence. Hanzo sat then, giving the other a quick moment to feel the shift in pressure on the seat before solidly placing his hand on the shoulder, fingers digging in just enough.

The sobs became quieter, but did not stop altogether. Harrowed breaths filled Hanzo’s ears through Jesse’s hands, his head still held between them. They sat unmoving in the other’s presence. Hanzo broke out of his stillness when he felt the gentle tickle of Jesse’s tail touching his leg, Jesse having brought it up to lay it across his lap. Taking the initiative, Hanzo dragged his hand across Jesse’s back to his other shoulder, and pulled him in for a hug.

As if a dam had broken, fresh cries spilled from Jesse’s mouth. The alpha turned cautiously toward Hanzo, burying his face in Hanzo’s neck, and continued to cry. With no room for confusion, Hanzo was determined to comfort this man, who had hidden his pain so carefully, but remained victim to it despite all his efforts.

He sat with Jesse through the night, doing his best to remind the alpha of his presence and all the comfort he could offer. He wished he had the words to ease Jesse’s troubles, to give Jesse some peace of mind. All he could do was hold onto Jesse’s trembling body, offering his presence and all it entailed.

He hoped with every fiber of his being that he was understood, that his message was getting across: Jesse may be alone in every sense of the word--alienated by his nationality and his language--but Hanzo was alone right there with him. At least they were alone, together.

As thunderous as Jesse’s entrance into Hanzo’s life was, the opposite was true of their cohabitation. Jesse, against all odds--despite the language, the biology,  _everything_ \--had seamlessly become a part of Hanzo’s life. And he was grateful for it.

 

* * *

 

 _Chop_. The sound of wood splintering echoed through the yard, the swing of the ax whistling through the air. _Chop_.

Hanzo woke to the sound of wood clattering, Jesse without a doubt finished chopping for now and busying himself with storing the fruits of his labor. A few deep breaths passed through Hanzo’s lips, the last grips of sleep slowly easing their hold on him, consciousness crawling in just as slowly. Rolling onto his side, he pushed to sit himself upright, one hand rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes while the other settled on his newly apparent protruding stomach.

One month. One month since the foreigner had first come to his home for a meal and a good night’s rest. One month since the alpha had become a constant in Hanzo’s life. One month of living alone together with a man who couldn’t speak a word of his language.

Ears swiveling towards the boisterous activity outside, Hanzo stood easily from his bed, tail wrapped around his midsection while the beginnings of nausea set in. His path to the kitchen lay undisturbed, but the impending nausea made it difficult, his head spinning and vision swimming. Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed the already prepared set up: his kettle, full of water and sitting on the stove, unlit; a recently washed mug sitting off to the side, water drops still resting along the sides; a few thick slices of freshly peeled ginger, ready to be boiled.

Hanzo allowed himself a quick smile before the waves became more intense, slipping into the motions before the nausea won over. In no time at all, he prepared a steaming cup of ginger root tea, forcing it down as hot as he could handle to help quell his discomfort. Finishing off the kettle, he set the dishes aside, listening to the steady thrum of heavy work outside, tail coming to rest along his belly once more.

Moving the curtains aside, he peered out the window, watching the alpha _\--Jesse--_ at work, taking note of his sizable addition to the wood pile. September had settled over the area thoroughly, bringing cooler winds and frosty dawns, burning away to a shadow of summer by midmorning. Jesse worked diligently in the yard, grabbing armfuls of lumber with each turn, sweat crowding on his brow and dripping from his hair, wiping the excess with his arms between each load. Mid-swipe, Jesse looked toward the house, catching sight of Hanzo watching him from the window, a smile spreading over his face as he sent over a small wave. Hanzo shuffled, surprised at being caught, returning a small wave.

He set to make them breakfast, using eggs from their newly established chicken coop and vegetables from their garden.  _Perks of taking in and living with a farm boy_ , Hanzo mused to himself.

Jesse entered the kitchen halfway through his cooking, his heavy scent filling the room with each second. Musk, sweat, and something woodsy streamed off the alpha in waves, his dominant pheromones subconsciously emphasizing his presence to anybody near by. Hanzo stiffened at his entrance, shoulders tense as the smell of unadulterated  _alpha_ washed over him. Despite the lack of mating mark, Hanzo still bristled at the smell, a spike of fear jolting through him in a flash, quickly replaced by a sense of safety as he smelled Jesse’s unique scent underneath. Warmth filled him to the core, muscles softening in response, his tail getting away from him to wag haphazardly in Jesse’s direction. Chancing a glance back, Hanzo caught Jesse off guard, face buried in his uplifted shirt wiping of sweat residue. He turned around before Jesse could catch him staring, not missing the light chuckle sent his way. He huffed as Jesse approached, grabbing the dishware before returning to the table and taking a seat.

They ate in silence, finishing in a hurry to resume their chores. Hanzo followed Jesse outside this time around, sun hat and gloves in place, settling in the garden, surrounded by various flowers and vegetables.

He kneeled in the soil, humming along with Jesse’s whistling as they worked. By early afternoon, Hanzo had a small harvest to show for his work, carrots and cabbages sitting in a basket. The hot sun beat down on his back, sweat collecting on his brow as he chanced a glance over his shoulder to Jesse. The alpha stood a good way’s away from him, clearing some brush from the outskirts of the property, clearing the path of any debris. Hanzo smiled as he watched him, appreciative of the help. Determined to reward the man, Hanzo made up his mind to bring Jesse some cool water from the house, and stood to do just that.

Or, he would have, had a vicious wave of nausea not overtaken him in that very moment.

Hanzo stumbled back onto the ground, thankfully falling on his knees and not his stomach. His hands flew to his mouth, cautious of getting any sick on his vegetables, vision swimming from the vertigo. His legs trembled, energy fading in an effort to hold his weight on his knees. A quick shudder passed through his body, now devoid of strength, attempting to fall onto his side to avoid hurting himself or his baby.

A muffled clatter pierced through his haze. Within seconds, Jesse loomed over Hanzo, kneeling down to grab ahold of Hanzo’s shoulders. Gently but firmly, Jesse wrapped Hanzo’s arms around his neck, hoisting him into his arms, and ran into the house. Hanzo’s head spun with every step, sure he would spill his breakfast before he reached the safety of his bathroom, only to be surprised to hear Jesse kick down a door and set him down as lightly as possible. Thick fingers weaved themselves through Hanzo’s hair, inching him up and forward. Hanzo chanced opening his eyes, relief flooding through him as he took in what lay before him.

Without preamble, he let the nausea take him, emptying his stomach out into the toilet before him, hair thoughtfully pulled away from his face. Between purges, he heard Jesse’s deep voice offer soft words in his language, his other hand rubbing soothing circles up and down his back. Jesse stayed with Hanzo through it all, keeping him company and offering what little comfort he could. At some point, when the sickness had quelled slightly, Jesse left the bathroom, only to return with a glass of water and ginger tea. He set the cups down swiftly as another wave of nausea overtook Hanzo, resuming his spot holding his hair and muttering soft words.

Hanzo knew he should be taken off guard, should have retained some semblance of wariness about a technical stranger seeing him at his weakest point; but he chased those feelings away, and accepted the help offered to him wholeheartedly.

As he knelt over the bowl, he found himself thinking more and more of the alpha beside him between his purges. He knew how unsightly he currently was, yet Jesse stayed with him through it all, never wavering from his position. He found himself thinking of the other in a more positive light, borderline infatuated by the alpha’s thoughtfulness.

Shaking his head, he derailed the train of thought, convincing himself of reading far too deep into Jesse’s actions, simple concern mistaken for something more. He didn’t like the alpha, he was just thankful for his help in the situation, nothing more, nothing less.

A simple kiss to the back of Hanzo’s head undid all that in but a second, and Hanzo admitted to himself that he was beyond smitten with the alpha, and regretted nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHHHHH THAT WAS SO HARD TO GET RIGHT. I hope you guys can accept this "cute beyond words" (according to someone) chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think! And thanks again for reading <3 <3 <3
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr or twitter!
> 
> I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE SO LONG OTL


	4. Infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the cold months set in and Hanzo's body changes with the time, the pair bond and grow closer, every little gesture at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I'M LATE!!
> 
> Un-beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me <3  
> I'll be fixing this in the morning
> 
> Let me know what you think~

Frosty mornings became the new normal, October smothering out the last grips of summer with biting winds and storms of sleet. The premature chill washed across the land, the mountains taking the brunt of temperature drop. Warm jackets and heavy pants quickly replaced summer’s oversized shirts and thin pants. A dent appeared in Jesse’s lumber reserve by the fourth day of the sudden chill, prompting him to spend find more resources and replace the stock. For longer trips to the village, the pair would bundle themselves in an extra layer, knowing they would lose any battle with the uphill wind. They distracted themselves from the cold with light conversations.

Not sharing a common tongue did not deter their efforts to bond. They stuck to simple topics: motioning to the weather and change in flora, singing simple songs to pass the time, teaching the other basic household words in their own languages.

Jesse kept the conversation going even on their trips to the market. Hanzo appreciated the fervor in his voice, Jesse’s words coming out muddled but sincere, and he knew he said nothing but good things, but about what he was unsure.

Hanzo tried his hardest to respond during any lulls in the conversation, but without knowing the topic, could only smile and continue his own one sided conversation. Neither were at a loss, however, content to enjoy the other’s company and nothing more.

Entering the village had them changing their dynamic completely. Where Jesse led the mismatched conversation at home and on the go, Hanzo took over during their time at the shops. If Jesse minded the change, he did not show it, and instead saw it as a means to test his learning. He embraced his knowledge of the local language, as small as it was, muttering stunted words to Hanzo, pointing at the shop’s goods and groceries, his questioning gaze and perked ears softly asking if he was getting them correctly. Seldom was he wrong, picking up the language quickly and seemingly easily.

The merchants Jesse had acquainted himself with over the past two months took notice of his penchant for learn as well, presenting him with their own vocabulary as the pair approached each stall, smiling and clapping him on the back with each correct response. They mooned over the alpha, welcoming his presence and embracing his charm with every visit.

If the merchants also threw a sly eye at Hanzo and murmured words of encouragement to the omega, it fell on partially flattened deaf ears.

Some of the more outgoing townspeople did not care for subtlety, loudly throwing their compliments to “the new couple”, offering congratulations, jubilations and the like. Hanzo could do nothing but flush in embarrassment and smile as a particular older woman expressed her jealousy at missing out on such a strapping young alpha and the chance to carry his child. It was the only time Hanzo was happy that Jesse’s knowledge of Japanese was limited at best and faulty at worst.

But despite the fleeting embarrassment, Hanzo never corrected the presumptuous crowd. And, if he ever cared to admit it, their words began to sound _right_ , in a sense. Jesse’s confused albeit charming smile and comforting touch in response to those words certainly didn’t help.

And if Hanzo began to lean into those touches and allow Jesse’s tail to wrap around his own tighter and higher than necessary as his response, he was none the wiser.

Taking advantage of Jesse’s distraction of trying to learn the words of every vegetable in the food cart, Hanzo glanced up past the alpha’s shoulder and really _looked_ at him.

The afternoon he spent being all but _pampered_ by the alpha changed something about Hanzo’s view of the alpha. What was once a fleeting pass of attraction became something greater, growing in resolve with every passing day. He first tried to dismiss the idea, blaming the infatuation on his rapidly changing hormones, a crutch in his deeply rooted biology. But as time passed on, the feelings only grew, his efforts to no avail.

It was in the way the alpha expressed himself that captured Hanzo’s full attention and feelings. The man did everything from the heart, from his housework to the little favors for Hanzo to ease his moods and struggles; the little favors that put Jesse on a fast track straight to Hanzo’s heart.

The impromptu foot massages were Hanzo’s favorite of the little favors, appreciating Jesse’s thorough care and unheeded initiative. He provided the works for the omega: a shallow basin to soak his feet, calming oils to ease his thoughts, and a solid yet tender grip that left no muscle tense.

The moonlit walks were a close second. At times Hanzo yearned for a walk in the cold night, his raised body temperature keeping him from finding too much comfort in his firelit home. When the urge became too much to resist, he would don a light overcoat and wrap his tail around his ever growing belly, never straying off of his property with moonlight guiding his path. He spent the first few trips alone, sneaking out of his own home so as not to bother the tired alpha from his rest, enjoying his quasi-solitude. By the fourth trip Jesse had noticed his absence, a loud commotion and anxious calls of his name coming from the house alerting Hanzo to the alpha’s worry. With a frenzied conversation filled with wild hand gestures, Hanzo pacified Jesse enough to assure him of his wellbeing… but not before being enveloped in the alpha’s strong quivering arms, soft pants brushing against Hanzo’s folded ears. Whispers of worry reached Hanzo through the muddle of an unknown language, but he understood the sentiment loud and clear. They reached an agreement thereafter: Jesse would accompany Hanzo on his trips if he wouldn’t mind the company. After more than a dozen of those walks, Hanzo had yet to mind.

Hearing his name repeatedly whispered pulled Hanzo from his memories, realizing he had been lost in thought for longer than he anticipated. Blinking his attention into focus, he came face to startlingly close face with Jesse, a flush accompanying the easy grin over the other’s face. A flush colored his own face and Hanzo smiled back, the tips of his ears able to flick across Jesse’s own perked ears due to their proximity. The breach in personal space should have sent Hanzo reeling back to preserve his composure and image. And yet he leaned in further still, tongue swiping across his lips, watching as Jesse’s eyes followed his every movement.

The seller’s overly loud cough and demand of pay broke the couple of their spell, causing them to stumble back and away from the other.

Hastily paying, the pair grabbed their groceries and left the stall, unaware that their tails remained intertwined the entire walk home.

 

* * *

 

Cravings had not badgered Hanzo as much as he had expected, but when they struck, they struck suddenly and without mercy.

The early waves of cravings started off simple: _tamago gohan_ , _zaru soba_ , and a variety of soups and stews sated his child’s hunger, all of the dishes’ ingredients thankfully kept on hand as staples in his home. But as the child grew, so did Hanzo’s cravings into more outlandish territory. As time went on, the noodles and eggs that once satisfied the cravings began to fall short, and in most cases revolted Hanzo to no end. What his child persistently craved in lieu of actual food was sweets and ice cream, undoubtedly inheriting Hanzo’s own sweet tooth.

Having purged the house of sugar in an attempt to prevent gestational diabetes, Hanzo found himself suffering through the cravings, only allowing himself a single square of dark chocolate a day and nothing more. As a result, his mood fell drastically, channeling his frustrations into his gardening and exercise routines. Despite his best efforts, his sour mood also affected his interactions with Jesse. The foreign alpha had noticed the change early on, attempting to pacify the irate omega with offers of foot and shoulder rubs to alleviate him, but had no luck. Suffering quietly for weeks and with his irate mood at an all time high, Hanzo stole away to his room, angry tears welling and cascading down his face before long.

A gentle knock at the door disturbed Hanzo’s self isolation, Jesse’s voice calling out to Hanzo from the other side. Roughly wiping away the tears, Hanzo called back, prompting Jesse to enter the room, precaution in every step.

In so few motions, Jesse managed to ask Hanzo what ailed him, and if there was anything the alpha could do to remedy it. Sitting side by side on the bed, Hanzo sniffled as he tangled his tail with Jesse’s, long appendages strewn across the bed. He shook his head in response to Jesse’s silent question, briefly meeting his eyes before looking away again.

He could feel Jesse’s gaze bore into him, yet felt no animosity or pressure to perform or react from it. The longer they sat together, Hanzo found, the better his mood became. After all the time they had spent together thus far, Hanzo still could not pinpoint what exactly it was about the alpha that appeased him on so many levels. He knew Jesse did not deserve his lashing out, knew Jesse deserved an answer. Yet every time he tried, he fell short on his explanation, mood souring and ears flattening themselves tightly against his head.

Jesse’s hand laying over his own startled the omega enough to derail his thoughts completely. They looked at one another, their stare filled with _something_ \-- an invitation to talk, a promise of acceptance.

Resolve set, Hanzo prepared to explain himself to the best of his ability-- only to be silenced by the growl emanating from his stomach. Both looked down at the cause of the commotion, Jesse furrowing his brow and Hanzo laying a hand across the expanse. Another move from Jesse and his hand lay over Hanzo’s own, calloused fingers cradling his own, the alpha’s finger tips just barely grazing the bump.

Another hungry growl came from Hanzo’s stomach, strong enough to force vibrations through Hanzo’s hand, surely reaching Jesse’s own. A sheepish look crossed Hanzo’s face, certain that Jesse had already caught on to the reason for his bad mood.

Laughter welled in the alpha’s throat, but he kept it swallowed down, a few hearty chuckles bleeding through despite his best efforts. Breaking eye contact, Jesse looked down at the belly beneath his hand, murmuring hushed words in his language. If Hanzo could hazard a guess, he would have said they sounded almost scolding in nature, if not for the lack of convicting tone and smirk on the alpha’s face. An even louder growl sounded in response to Jesse’s words, pulling a full fledged laugh from the alpha.

Hanzo could not help but smile back at Jesse’s antics, meeting his gaze with a lighter heart than he had been carrying for the past few weeks. It seemed that Jesse’s calming presence extended its powers to his unborn child as well. _Like parent, like child_.

Jesse’s voice once more broke the silence in the room, although the recipient of his words had changed. Hanzo startled upon realizing he had understood most of what Jesse had asked him, as choppy and slow as it was. Taking a moment to think of a response, Hanzo responded by confirming his overwhelming cravings, eyes falling half lidded and a lilt in his voice as he listed the sweets he wanted more than anything. Having a sweet tooth himself, Jesse recognized most of the items, nodding along and humming in agreement every few words.

The alpha abruptly stood, arms extended out and palms facing Hanzo, as if asking him to stay put. A jog to the kitchen and small racket later, Jesse returned to the omega’s den, a sorry smile aimed toward Hanzo.

 _Just another instance of the alpha’s unbridled urge to please_ , Hanzo thought to himself, charmed by the man’s attempts.

Hanzo stood then, grabbing Jesse’s arm on his way out of the room, fully intent on showing him his secret stash of dark chocolate and how he had managed to curb the cravings for as long as he had. When they reached the pantry, however, only an empty wrapper greeted the two, lacking in crumbs or leftover flakes.

It took all the strength in Hanzo’s hormone riddled body to keep from wailing then and there. Red in the face, hands fisted tightly at his sides, Hanzo cursed himself and everything in his general vicinity to hell and back.

Everything except Jesse. Sweet, caring Jesse, who upon seeing the tight lipped scowl settle on Hanzo’s face, placed his hand slowly on Hanzo’s shoulder, drawing him in for a hug, releasing a calming scent all the while. He lost count of how much time had passed wrapped in Jesse’s warm embrace, even lost track of himself when he failed to realize he had tucked his face into the alpha’s shoulder, only noticing when he pulled away to brush his nose.

Sighing deeply, Hanzo pulled himself from Jesse’s grasp, offering the man a tender smile for his help, fully prepared to sleep the craving away.

Grabbed for what felt like the thousandth time that night, Hanzo turned back to face Jesse, eyeing the conflicted, almost embarrassed look on the other’s face. Jesse’s tail wagged low to the ground behind him, his ears pointing in opposite directions as he settled on a decision in his mind. The alpha grabbed the notepad and pen from refrigerator, pushing them into Hanzo’s hands, pantomiming writing as he rushed out of kitchen to the living room, scooping up the clothes he had worn that day before retreating to the bathroom. Confusion swamped Hanzo, unsure what it was the other wanted him to do with--

 _Oh_. _He’s not serious, is he?_

And yet the alpha was, emerging from the bathroom fully dressed and bundled up, encouraging Hanzo to write his craving grocery list with a small wave of his hands.

Trying to dissuade the alpha, Hanzo pointed at the clock, trying to remind Jesse that it was well past most people’s bedtimes, much less an appropriate time to go on a grocery run. Jesse waved the concern away, instead huddling close to Hanzo, taking his face into mittened hands, thumbs pushing Hanzo’s lips into a shadow of smile before he let go, repeating his pantomiming of a list one final time.

Hanzo knew when to admit defeat. And lately, defeat came with a side of pleased alpha, if Jesse’s eager smile and promise to return quickly was anything to go by.

 

* * *

 

Restlessness plagued Hanzo at all hours of the day without exception. The nights proved to be especially uncomfortable, bogged down by the culmination of the day’s stresses and exertions, including the changes his body went through to support the tiny life inside of him. Whatever his child turned out to be, Hanzo definitely knew them to be nocturnal, with subtle movements from the baby disturbing him almost exclusively at night.

Hanzo’s only comfort came from a secondhand rocking chair the pair had bought the previous month on one of their shopping trips. Jesse had been the one to spot it, excitedly tapping on Hanzo’s shoulder and steering the omega toward it when their limited words and body language failed them. One sample sit in it and Hanzo was sold, purchasing nothing more that day in order to ease their trek back to their home. Jesse had not minded carrying it back by himself, nor did he mind when Hanzo claimed a monopoly over it, going so far as to let the omega rock away at all hours of the night, despite it being housed in the living room.

At Jesse’s insistence, Hanzo reclined and relaxed on the chair, facing away from Jesse’s sleeping form on the couch in an attempt to give him privacy any time the need struck him. Despite the assurances, despite Jesse’s stubborn way, Hanzo continued to feel guilty every time he found himself on the chair well past midnight.

Decision in mind, Hanzo gently padded over to the couch, cautiously reaching out to tap on Jesse’s sleeping form. A mumbled dissent and light swat were the only responses, forcing Hanzo to lay his hand down more firmly on the alpha’s shoulder to wake him. By the third shake and call of his name, Jesse raised his head from the pillow, eyes still mostly closed, the sweet smell of sleep wafting from his face.

His resolve wavered while pulling the tired alpha from his sleep, but Hanzo knew the outcome of his plan would be worth the guilt he felt at the moment. Hanzo called out Jesse’s name again, gaining his attention, smiling away the worry in the alpha’s mutterings. With a solid grip, Hanzo pulled Jesse up to a sitting position, letting him orient himself for a few seconds before once more pulling on the alpha’s shoulder, getting him to stand before long. The sleep held onto Jesse’s body fiercely, based on the alpha’s wobbly gait, much to Hanzo’s pleasure. A couple of guided steps later and Jesse crashed face first into Hanzo’s bed, sheets drawn to the side in anticipation of a slumbering body.

Catching his breath, Hanzo carefully tucked Jesse in, lifting his head to place the pillow beneath it. As he turned away, a whisper of his name drew him back to the bedside, Jesse having opened his eyes just enough to catch him trying to sneak away. Smoothing down Jesse’s hair, Hanzo’s hand lingered on the alpha’s face, murmuring quiet reassurances. Jesse’s own hand reached up to tangle with Hanzo’s, a near silent growl reaching the omega’s ears. Before he could think it through, Hanzo placed a kiss on the alpha’s forehead.

That seemed to please the alpha, who let out a relieved sigh before turning away, snoring soundly in his resumed sleep.

Leaving the room as quietly as he could, Hanzo closed the door softly behind him before exhaling loudly, flush coloring his face as quickly as air filled his lungs. Shaking himself, he walked back to his rocking chair, content now to stay as long as he would like now that he would no longer bother his housemate.

The thought of returning Jesse to sleep in his own bed hit him an hour later, instantly regretting his decision to move the alpha to his room. Just then, as if he knew he was causing the omega trouble, Jesse emerged from Hanzo’s room, steadily en route to the bathroom by the look of it. Hanzo could only watch the as the alpha closed the door behind him only to emerge a few minutes later-- _seemingly still asleep_. Without prompt, the alpha made his way to the couch and settled in, deep sleep catching him once more.

Hanzo could not help but count himself lucky that time.

But in an air of good fortune, Jesse always managed to find his own way back to the couch just before Hanzo settled in for the night. He also did not seem to mind the few times Hanzo had to rouse him himself, only nodding and patting Hanzo back on his way out.

Until one night nearing the end of Hanzo’s second trimester.

It had been a rather grueling day for the both of them, the sudden frost in the mountains forcing Jesse to dig into his emergency supply of lumber. Hanzo had spent the day trying to save as many of his autumn vegetables as he could, preserving some and forced to throw others away. From dawn until dusk, Jesse chopped as much wood as he could, going out into the forest to collect any decent pieces before the rains settled in and ruined them.

That night they both sat sprawled in their designated chairs, too weary to entertain themselves. Jesse turned in first, taking a quick shower to wash away the grime before heading to Hanzo’s bed, having caught on to the omega’s habits and ministrations. Less than an hour passed before sleep attempted to claim the omega as well. His own rinse behind him, Hanzo tried to wake Jesse up to return him to the couch, but the alpha slumbered on. Nearly five minutes had gone by as Hanzo tried to rouse the other, unsure how to move forward. Sleep beckoned him relentlessly, Jesse’s secreting warmth lulling him more and more as he tried to push the large alpha out of his bed.

Staving off sleep made Hanzo reckless, he knew, and blamed that specific quality of himself as he crawled into his own occupied bed, sharing it with another person--an _alpha_ , nonetheless--for the first time in three months.

And if sleeping next to Jesse happened to give Hanzo the best sleep he has had in all that time, beating out countless massages and herbal remedies, and even his rocking chair? Then Hanzo was willing to strike up the courage to ask Jesse to share the bed with him more often, if he was so inclined. And judging by the way Jesse’s face lit up when Hanzo kept him anchored down the next night as he tucked himself in alongside the alpha, he was inclined, very much so. (Jesse pantomiming a pain in his neck and pointing to the couch the next morning also convinced Hanzo of his decision, although not as much.)

Their nightly routines stayed the same after that, with one exception: no longer did they use the living room as the central hub for their interactions; instead they burrowed themselves in Hanzo’s-- _their_ \--room. Being a central room, it had no windows, great for insulating the warmth of the fire as the winds howled and snow steadily fell outside through the night.

When the time to settle in came upon them, they dressed for bed, one taking the bathroom while the other stayed put. Where once they slept as far apart as possible, they now huddled in close, blaming the nonexistent freezing temperatures in the room. Up close, they softly whispered their conversations, neither understanding a word the other said, but neither caring either way.

Nodding off during an intimate staring contest and waking up spooned was not how Hanzo imagined his nightly rituals to turn out, but he embraced the change, sure that Jesse felt the same way. Just as sure that the swell of infatuation into something _more_ affected the alpha to the same degree as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR AN ADDITIONAL/ALTERNATE NSFW ENDING, please follow this [link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12823932)
> 
> I love each and every one of you, and this is my thanks to you <3
> 
> Again, this is un-beta'd, so please tell me if you spot any errors!
> 
> Follow me on my twitter and tumblr for more!


	5. Bringing Up Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the winter trudges on, the pair grow closer and closer, sharing more firsts than they could anticipate. With one small purchase and one big question, Jesse brings them even closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~It's been two months OTL~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and happy new year.  
> As the 5th month of January comes to a close, I just wanted to share my well wishes for you all, and what better way than updating :p
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!  
> Enjoy~

If the townsfolk had any doubts about the true nature of their relationship, it only took the following visit after the _incident_ to quiet all doubts and concerns. It was the first time in three weeks that Hanzo stepped foot in the village, the combination of October flurries bleeding into November and his ever expanding stomach making the trek too difficult to take, having to rely on Jesse for their weekly grocery run. The alpha had proven himself before, familiar with all the shopkeepers, resourceful in his shaky Japanese. The detailed list Hanzo sent him out with helped him as well, after the debacle of Jesse’s first trip alone, his crime of returning without half of the intended vegetables and sweets. Jesse decisively did better the following two trips, note notwithstanding.

Where before they merely walked huddled close, tails occasionally intertwined, the pair now walked with purpose, hands interlocked, tails just as twisted as their fingers. Browsing the stands, Jesse never left Hanzo’s side, his arm wrapping behind the omega’s back, curling against his hip, thumb stroking imaginary signs against the many layers of warm clothing Hanzo had on; although Hanzo could have sworn his alpha’s touch could permeate through them all.

Hanzo took it all in stride, smiling shyly at Jesse when the other’s hand settled on the small of his back, comforting, ensuring, lovingly tender. He felt blissful with the alpha by his side, the feeling growing more with each passing day since that fateful day, nearly a month prior.

Not even the crowing and cooing of the more daring older women could sour Hanzo’s mood, brushing off the women’s loud, almost lewd insinuations and congratulations, batting away Jesse’s confused expression with a shrug and a kiss to his cheek. The alpha, despite the time that had passed, still blushed with every kiss, an endearment Hanzo knew he would never grow tired of. A small trait of the man he never he would never grow tired of either.

The healer made no mention of his newfound relationship aside from a knowing smirk and a whistle, shaking her head at Hanzo’s reluctant blush. She promised not to pry any further, and promised doubly so not to antagonize or gossip with the shopkeepers about the relatively new state of his romance with the alpha. The omega conveniently fell deaf at her exclamation that nothing needed to be _said_ about it, but only _smelled_.

The pair’s time spent at home changed for the better as well. At some point in the transition from October to November, the cabin stopped feeling like a shared space, and started feeling more like a home; Jesse no longer felt like a lost tenant sleeping in the living room, a mere visitor on Hanzo’s property. They shared the space together, equally, slipping into a newly familiar pattern of mutual support and understanding, a strive for something greater, something better; a space where each could feel free of their past, and only look to a brighter future. A place to call home, alone together as they were.

It became common occurrence to wake up with the alpha’s arms wrapped around him, his head tucked into Hanzo’s neck, lips unconsciously pressing kisses to every inch of skin they could cover. The warmth of the alpha’s arms helped quell Hanzo’s aches and pains, brought forth from the biting cold that was custom for the season. At times, Hanzo awoke to find Jesse delicately watching him sleep, the sleep in the alpha’s own brown eyes still hanging on, the gaze holding him tenderly once he awoke enough to return it. They spent a few spare moments delighting in each other, falling deeper into whatever it was that captivated them both, an entrancement neither wanted to shake off.

More often than not their eyes would meet throughout the day, the cold keeping them grounded in the house. Staring contests with no winner filled their free time, soft murmurs and whispered sweet nonsense nothings their favorite activities. Never too far from the other, they sat huddled close together on the couch, one of Jesse’s arms thrown around Hanzo to bring him closer, the other drawing impossible images on Hanzo’s belly.

It was during one of those evenings that they felt the baby kick for the first time. At first they both dismissed it, the alpha patting Hanzo’s stomach, as if to dispel the digestive issue he believed the omega to be experiencing. After a few minutes, the disturbance continued, stronger this time, an unmistakable flutter pushing outward incessantly. They looked at each other immediately, their ears perking at the sensation, a small smile filling Jesse’s face as the baby continued to kick directly into his palm, as if sensing his presence. Jesse’s smile quickly fell, concern forming instead as he watched tears fill Hanzo’s eyes, the omega bringing a hand up to his mouth, trying and failing to stifle his sobs. Not wanting to worry the alpha further, Hanzo removed his hand from his face, placing it instead over Jesse’s, gently pressing it more firmly against his belly. Serenity filled the space between them, their silent communication a vehicle, not a hindrance, of the love and acceptance they held for one another.

They shared a pleasant kiss as the baby kicked away at Jesse’s hand, no doubt coaxed on by Hanzo’s rapidly beating heart.

 

* * *

 

The constant snowfall of December kept the pair grounded in the cabin, much to Hanzo’s dismay. As the snow piles grew outside, so did Hanzo’s belly, his seventh month of pregnancy leaving him constantly exhausted and feeling _wide_ , for lack of a better word.

He resigned himself to sleep on his back, heeding the healer’s words, and tolerated the pressure his growing baby put on his spine and hips, but only just barely. Jesse did what he could to comfort the omega, offering hot towels and his share of the pillows when Hanzo became restless and irritable. Despite it all, the discomfort continued, the baby’s increased movements adding to the already monumental levels of aches and pains brought on by pregnancy.

If it had not been for Jesse and his soothing presence, Hanzo would have never caught a wink of sleep this late in the pregnancy. He had felt it before, but time and time again he caught himself finding peace with the alpha, his presence soothing not only to him, but his unruly unborn child. The cold did nothing to brighten Hanzo’s mood, but waking up to find Jesse’s warm body wrapped around him certainly did, the baby agreeing by fluttering and kicking about. His baby’s movements nearly matched the fluttering of his own heart when he awoke in that manner, a habit that was quickly becoming a common occurrence, their daily routine. Hanzo privately held the belief that Jesse made this labor of love well worth it, from the alpha’s company to his charming smile.

With not much else to do, the pair exchanged vocabulary lessons for all the items in the house, and even some in their programs. But despite their choppy pidgin, they found themselves falling back on the body language they had unknowingly become accustomed to; the familiar hand gestures, head turns, and stances speaking volumes that their lips could not.

As Hanzo’s due date drew nearer and nearer, the need to be seen by his healer grew exponentially. Monthly visits turned into weekly ones, various tests being administered, all to ensure the health and safety of bringing Hanzo’s first pregnancy to term. More long visits to the village meant more chances for Jesse to practice his Japanese with the townsfolk, their polite encouragement a boost to his confidence in speaking.

It was during one of the omega’s longer healer visits that Jesse stormed into the clinic, a cacophony of _sorry_ s and calls of his name coming from the waiting room. Like a knee jerk reaction, Hanzo sat forward on the examination table, glucose cup clenched in his fist as he returned Jesse’s calls. The chorus of _sorry_ s got louder with every second, volume plummeting just as the sounds of hurried footsteps grew clearer and clearer, until finally Jesse poked his head into Hanzo’s room, looking flustered and embarrassed after the scene he had unintentionally created out front. The healer said nothing about his presence, even went so far as to beckon him closer, motioning to the empty seat next to the exam table.

Hanzo could not help but smile as Jesse sat in silence, the embarrassment coloring his face a light pink, his overzealous actions catching up to him. The alpha fidgeted under the healer’s neutral gaze, daring a chance to look at Hanzo in a way to ask if he had done something wrong. Before Hanzo could calm the alpha’s anxieties, the healer let out a pleasant laugh, stepping up to Jesse and clapping him on the shoulder, as one would do to a friend. Jesse returned the laugh, albeit nervously, and apologized for his rude entrance and interruption for the umpteenth time since he got there. The healer waved it off, clapping him a few more times before turning to face Hanzo, throwing a sly, all too knowing look between them. He ignored her by downing the last of the glucose mixture, settling back onto the bed to wait for his blood to be drawn.

Turning to look at his alpha, Hanzo felt Jesse’s fingers tangle with his own on the table, the calloused fingers lifting Hanzo’s hand up to his lips, a soft kiss pressed against the omega’s hand before lowering them, still intertwined. They shared their greetings with one another, Jesse’s free hand raising to settle on the swell of Hanzo’s stomach, a habit they both found comfort in.

Their stare off came to an abrupt halt when the healer reached her own hand into their tangle, drawing Hanzo’s away in order to prepare him for the blood draw. They threw a sheepish look at her, apologizing for their entranced stares, but she waved them off, maneuvering Jesse to Hanzo’s other side so they could continue to hold hands through the visit.

Prompted by the distraction, Hanzo watched as Jesse’s face lit up, the alpha patting his body before a look of sheer delight painted his face. He pulled a little book from his back pocket, nondescript, tattered almost, carefully holding it out for Hanzo to take.

Ignoring the prick of the needle in his other arm, Hanzo could barely make out the title of the book, flipping it over a few times before it finally hit him.

Jesse had stumbled upon a Japanese-English dictionary. Hanzo pulled it from Jesse’s hand, holding it tenderly, the awe rendering him speechless. He for one knew he had many things he wanted to say to Jesse, from all the _thank you_ s and the _why_ s, and with this book, they would have the capacity to do so. They sat quietly together, hopeful for all the new things they could learn of each other with the help of the dictionary, eager to get home and hold a deeper discussion than they had been able to before.

The pair rushed home as quickly as they were able to after the check up--a clean bill of health, no gestational diabetes, relief flooding Hanzo at the results--eager to put the dictionary to good use, get some answers, ask each other a myriad of abstract questions.

And yet, they found themselves at a loss of what to ask. They danced circles around topics, understanding that the past was out of the question for the most part, and were left with nothing to ask. Staring at one another, a beloved habit the two shared, they found all the answers they needed in each other’s eyes: their feelings, desires, the true nature of their being. They had fallen so into step with one another, it seemed like they had formed their own method of communication, something deeper than surface level words and phrases.

The dictionary went mostly untouched, the two of them so in line with each other through movement and expression, as if they were always on the same page.

 

* * *

 

Another day, another blizzard trapping the pair in the home, pulling out all the blankets and hot drinks to chase away the cold.

The baby had been nothing but lively since the previous night, kicking and hiccuping in the early hours, keeping Hanzo, and by extension Jesse, awake through the howling flurries. Nothing could calm the baby enough to let them sleep, no amount of warm tea, blankets, or even rhythmic rocking could dampen the baby’s energy. Admitting defeat, Hanzo dragged Jesse out of bed and into the living room, started a fire, and rocked away in his rocking chair, chasing sleep with every swing.

They held a drowsy conversation, words and meaning lost on them even more than usual due to their half asleep state, but they enjoyed their own company regardless, laughing at the absurdity of it all. How an unborn baby could rouse two fully grown adults and keep them awake would forever baffle Hanzo, but he resigned himself to it, did not mind in the slightest even, as long as it was Jesse who stayed awake with him through it all.

The thought sent a cold shiver up Hanzo’s spine, prompting him to stop mid-sway and sit upright. He shook his head, rattling the idea enough to keep it from taking root in his mind. Reclining back into the chair, he brushed the foolish idea from his mind, hand reaching out to tangle in Jesse’s, patting the delirious alpha back into a peaceful trance.

The wind continued to howl through the day, the whistles and grunts of the house keeping sleep at bay for the both of them. Deciding to put the day to better use, they tried to hold a deep conversation with the help of the dictionary, pulling it out from its place behind the television. They asked each other a series of benign things-- _what’s your favorite food; how old are you; names?_ \--Hanzo answering all but the last one, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, still not having decided on what to name his baby.

A calm silence fell over them then, as it was want to do anytime the topic of Hanzo’s child was brought up, followed closely by Jesse’s need to _touch_. As if on cue, the moment Jesse’s hand settled on the expansive swell, the baby began kicking anew, zeroing in on the alpha’s hand with all the energy in its four pound tiny body. Jesse’s tail wagged at the reaction, always content to know he could rile up the baby with minimal effort. Leaning forward, he placed a light kiss just above where the baby was most active, nuzzling it for good measure.

When he sat back, Hanzo saw something _different_ in the alpha’s eyes. At deeper glance, he knew the look held no ill will, no negative intention, but the fire in Jesse’s eyes burned a different shade than what he was used to seeing. The hesitancy and minute shaking in the alpha’s hands also gave him away.

Quietly calling out his name, Hanzo watched as Jesse replaced his hand on Hanzo’s belly, his tail tucked in and ears laid flat against his head, as if building up the courage to say or do something.

All at once, before Jesse even had a chance to clear his throat to speak, it hit Hanzo what he was trying to say. All of the tender, loving looks thrown not only to his belly, but to himself; all the little favors Jesse would do for Hanzo, from back rubs to helping him apply his anti-stretch mark cream; the fact that Jesse was _there_ to begin with, having stayed so long with him, even after he became aware of Hanzo’s _predicament_.

In that moment, Hanzo knew what Jesse was going to ask, and he realized that he had been hoping for it for a long, long time.

And when Jesse stuttered through his question, butchering the possessive form, hand waving cautiously between himself and the baby, Hanzo readily met him with a resounding yes, accepting the alpha’s proposal wholeheartedly. He drew Jesse in, a man who went from a total stranger to a roommate to a friend to a lover to something _more;_ and wrapped his arms around the true father of his unborn child and wept, happy tears streaming down both of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! 
> 
> I'm in my last term in uni (and I mean it this time), so updates might stay a little gapped out, but with only 2 chapters left, I think I can get them out before April!
> 
> Also!!! Totally forgot to mention! In the time between this and the last chapter, I've been trying to break out of my writing funk and shared some headcanons and small drabbles in this universe, if anybody wants to read those!
> 
> SFW: [[headcanon 1]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/169480475719/hmmm-sfw-this-time-not-that-id-object-if-you) [[headcanon 2]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/168014314289/a-small-alone-together-headcanon-nobody-asked-for) [[Jesse's POV SFW]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/168667316844/tells-you-sweet-things-about-how-lovely-your)
> 
> NSFW: [[headcanon 1]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/168667316844/tells-you-sweet-things-about-how-lovely-your) [[Jesse's POV NSFW]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/169143292229/tells-you-sweet-things-about-how-lovely-your) [[headcanons 2]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/169491665629/nsfw-alone-together-hcs-pwease) [[nsfw drabble]](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/170255226209/there-were-some-things-that-could-be-learned)
> 
> Fanart!!!!!!  
> One by the lovely [Blue!](http://robeeps.tumblr.com/post/168166611735/meant-to-upload-this-sooner-oh-well-for)  
> And two pieces by lovely reader asticou! They can be found [here](http://asticou.tumblr.com/post/167895872808/uhh-a-tiny-fanart-inspired-by-squelchsquelch-s) and [here](http://asticou.tumblr.com/post/168233515433/so-squelchsquelch-s-fic-alone-together-is)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for liking this story enough to make art!!!! ❤️❤️
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk to me more on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/invizidick)
> 
> Thanks again for reading and being so patient with me OTL


	6. A Faded Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later Hanzo knew he would be found, but he didn't think it would be so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been three months ;;;;; but guess who finally graduated uni ayyyyyyyyyyyy

Nausea, heartburn, aches, pains, and discomfort at all hours of the day, Hanzo would have suffered through the worst of it all once more if it only meant he could see his feet again. The vast size of his belly did little to hinder his mobility, but Hanzo never knew just how much he took being able to see his own feet for granted.

At eight months pregnant, he was surprised to find menial tasks such as putting on his socks and sandals near impossible without any help, given his flexibility and poise. He had heard of these inconveniences setting in earlier in pregnancies--all the baby books claiming the fifth or sixth month as the unfortunate start--and had considered himself lucky to not fall victim to it for so long. He knew he would succumb to it, but did not think it would happen as suddenly as it did.

Jesse, ever attentive and helpful, took it in stride. Never far, he helped Hanzo accomplish what used to be too simple to even think about: getting up from being seated, slipping on his shoes, maneuvering up and down stairs. The alpha anticipated every one of Hanzo’s needs, ears always attuned to the omega for any sighs of discomfort. But still, Hanzo appreciated the open honesty and easy smiles from Jesse with every transgression.

His latest routine check up proved to hold new challenges for his reduced mobile state. Getting onto the examination table posed its own problems, but with Jesse’s help, Hanzo overcame them easily. Since the previous month, Jesse had joined Hanzo into his weekly visits with the healer, at both Hanzo’s and the healer’s suggestion. Even as early as his first month, he knew he wanted to spend every prenatal check up together with the father of his baby, an idea he quickly shelved when the uncomfortable truth came to light. It remained shelved even when Jesse came into his life, unwilling to drag a helpless bystander into the mix. So it came to no surprise that with Jesse’s new found role of father and partner, he would be more involved with their child’s wellbeing. The constant coos and amazed sighs led Hanzo to believe the arrangement was beneficial to them both.

Jesse also assumed the mantle of helping Hanzo wipe the ultrasound gel from his belly, wiping as much off as tenderly as he could, quietly whispering words of praise and endearment to their child. He looked up only when Hanzo let out a breathy laugh, a wolfish grin spreading over the alpha’s face as he raised himself to place a kiss on Hanzo’s cheek and lips.

With a clean bill of health and eager anticipation for the next visit, the couple redressed and went about their shopping, the need to sate Hanzo’s sweet tooth becoming a bigger priority the closer the due date crept.

Soon their little family of two would become three.

 

* * *

 

 A combination of misfortunes kept Hanzo in their cabin, anxiously waiting for Jesse’s return from the market. A recent storm blanketed the ground outside with enough snow to reach their knees, bare branches knocked down from the howling winds littering the path to the village as far as he could see. He blinked the worry away, his eyes red from lack of sleep due to the baby’s incessant kicking, their complaints about lack of space mirroring Hanzo’s own. Yawning, he turned away from the kitchen window overlooking the yard, checking the time remaining on the cake he had in the oven. For as much as Jesse teased Hanzo about his sweet tooth, the alpha was no different.

He may not have been able to join Jesse on their errands, but he knew of a good way to show his appreciation for the task.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks passed between Hanzo’s last visit to the village and the next time he stepped foot in it once more. The couple had spent the time entertaining the other: working on their vocabulary, becoming more than a little invested in their daytime dramas, walking the perimeter of their land when Hanzo’s restlessness reached a peak. To Hanzo, it mattered little what they did, as long as they stayed together through it all, a sentiment undoubtedly shared by Jesse.

Hanzo could not help but think himself lucky.

His return to the village prompted many of the storekeepers to comment on it, many happy faces failing to hide their slight disappointment at his still distended bump. The omega returned their excitement just as eagerly, cursing the weather and regaling their questions about his imminent delivery. He chuckled as they teased Jesse mercilessly, commenting on his devotion to weather the trip alone time and time again. Jesse could do nothing to defend himself but nod, his tail swaying gently behind him, red not from the cold coloring his face. Hanzo laughed then, wrapping his arms around Jesse as much as he could while agreeing with the shopkeepers, the mood warm and welcome.

As the conversations went on, Hanzo began to notice something not quite right with the townsfolk. Many of them waved, welcoming him back from his homestay, but not without a small stutter in their voices, their eyes failing to meet his. By the third person, Hanzo knew something was amiss, not missing the subtle way the baker’s wife poked her husband to stop him mid sentence, the seemingly uneasy conversation screeching to a halt.

He bid the baker farewell, turning away just in time to miss the wife hissing something under her breath. Reaching for Jesse’s hand, Hanzo pulled him closer, mindful of all the whispers and murmurs aimed away from him, despite being about him. Jesse wrapped his tail around Hanzo’s tighter in response, leading them back to the path that would take them home.

A lone woman--the shoe cobbler, if Hanzo remembered correctly--stood just outside of the village walls, waiting for them. With hushed tones, she beckoned the pair to her, slightly out of sight from the entrance gate. Worry bit at Hanzo’s mind, a plethora of anxieties surfacing.

Her soft spoken voice was further hushed as she relayed the information no one in the market was willing to tell: barely a day previous, a crazed, desperate alpha had stormed into the village. He knocked on every door, spoke to every person he could, looking for one thing: Hanzo. Although he never said a name, he repeated the same description that could only describe the omega, from his prominent belly to his distinguished family tail.

Hanzo remained frozen as the woman went on.

She continuously assured Hanzo that no one in the village admitted to his residence nearby, everyone keeping their distance and caution. He gulped at that, the most movement he had done since she approached them. Jesse stroked his arm at the movement, hugging him tighter to the body as he nodded to the woman to continue despite not knowing what she said. With one last attempt to reassure him of their secrecy, she apologized to be the one to tell him and snuck back into the village.

What felt like minutes but were surely only seconds dragged by before Jesse carefully pulled away from his side, moving to grab both of his arms and stand in front of him. Blinking back tears--whether from fear, anger, or something else, Hanzo did not know--he pulled his gaze to meet Jesse’s. The alpha’s ears laid low to his head, unease dripping off of him in waves, streaks of concern piercing the scent. His eyes spoke volumes more, darting across Hanzo’s face, looking for any sign of just  _what_ the cobbler had said in an attempt to quell the omega.

Finally locking eyes, Hanzo paused, thinking of just how to tell Jesse. He saw nothing but worry and resilience in the alpha’s eyes, Jesse minutely nodding at Hanzo’s attention. Despite being unsure or perhaps unable to understand the gravity of the situation, Jesse proved something to Hanzo with his entire demeanor in that moment: his commitment to Hanzo, his happiness, and their child.

Stepping as close as he could with his belly in the way, Hanzo wrapped his arms tightly around Jesse, feeling him return the embrace tenfold. He rubbed his face in the alpha’s jacket, wiping off the few tears he could not help but shed, and pulled away. Jesse reached forward to wipe a stray tear from Hanzo’s cheek, eliciting a tired smile out of Hanzo. With a subdued nod, they pulled apart, shaking off the tension from their bodies. Jesse stepped forward to wrap Hanzo’s scarf around him tighter, his touch lingering for a few moments before he settled at Hanzo’s side, tail already interlacing with Hanzo’s before they even took a step.

It was with that that Hanzo understood just how lucky he truly was.

Neither brought up the distressing conversation on their way home, both eager to distract themselves and each other. Jesse, with his limited Japanese, posed questions, asking Hanzo the colors in the desolate nature and their clothing. Hanzo gingerly laughed his responses, correcting the grammar and pronunciation where he could. They passed half of the trip in this manner until a rustling off the path made them both freeze.

Neither took so much as a breath as they scanned the surrounding area. Sweat collected at Hanzo’s nape, fearing the worst as the rustling got louder and closer. Before either could move, a daunting figure emerged from the trees, shaking off snow and breathing haggardly.

Hanzo felt his heart drop to his stomach as he locked eyes with the biological father of his child.

As Hanzo took in the sight of the man before him, he could help but think how absolutely right the cobbler had been in her description. His former partner was run _ragged_ , looking worse for wear than Hanzo had ever seen him look before. The crazed look in his eyes previously mentioned was present, as well as the grimy stench of desperation and fear curling through the air. The omega raised his eyes back to the alpha’s, only to find a deranged snarl painting the other’s face.

In that moment, the anger Hanzo had contained fizzled away, chased off by the very real threat of being found before he was ready. Fear battled against his anger’s retreat, his emotions imploding as the alpha took a step closer to Hanzo, calling out to him to  _come home, now_. The desperate peel of laughter at finally finding the wayward omega pushed Hanzo to take a step back, caught between the crossfire of conflicting emotions.

Just as Hanzo moved back, Jesse stepped forward, posturing himself tight like a string pulled taut enough to snap. Hanzo watched as Jesse stepped in front of him just slightly, not breaking the line of sight between Hanzo and the alpha before them. Jesse’s ears pointed to the very tip, aimed directly ahead of them. His tail, usually laid low, settled high, every strand of fur on end, giving it the appearance of being twice as thick and twice as long. Chest puffed out and arms set before him, Jesse posed a dominating figure, a self restrained promise of harm to any that threaten his family. He set his sights on the alpha staring at Hanzo and waited for the next move.

Only when Jesse moved to block Hanzo did the alpha tear his gaze from the omega to take in Jesse’s imposing stance. The delirious quality to his voice betrayed the harshness of his words, a move that prompted Hanzo out of his silence to yell obscenities back at his former partner. Jesse flinched at the sound of Hanzo’s raised voice, but otherwise remained in place, widening his stance a little more.

The alpha ignored him once again, his crazed look settling on Hanzo, repeating his command once more with a tone of finality. _Come home, now_. He prattled on, either ignoring or disregarding the stench of stress and fear coming off of terrified omega. Sweat quickly pooled at the base of Hanzo’s neck, tears of anxiety collecting on his lashes the more he listened to the alpha’s calls. His resolve reached its zenith just as the alpha let slip his true motivations.

His parents. Despite everything he had done, every choice he had made, his parents still asked for him. Hanzo could imagine their imposing figures and rounds of questions they had besieged on the alpha. The thinly veiled threats they had promised if Hanzo was anything than all right. The fear that must have overtaken the sheer indifference in the alpha’s mind that let Hanzo walk out of their home without bothering to look for him.

With one slip, Hanzo understood everything the alpha to be saying as nothing more than lies.

Hanzo watched as the alpha’s desperation bled into hysterics, his barks becoming louder and more aggressive. Jesse took the opportunity to fully shield Hanzo from the alpha’s line of sight, ears flattening at the volume of the alpha’s yells. Hanzo released his breath when their contact broke, unaware until that moment that he had held it so long. His gasps for air filled his ears, the rush of blood pounding in his neck and belly, the baby undoubtedly disturbed by his rapidly beating heart.

A reluctant whimper of fear fell from Hanzo’s lips, and Jesse had had enough.

A few long strides had Jesse standing before the alpha, just short of bumping into each other. Hanzo could not see, but heard his former partner spit his distaste of being challenged by a _foreigner_. Jesse stayed put, growling out his own insults in his native language, swaying on the spot in an attempt to keep him from looking at Hanzo once more. The alpha let Jesse’s words fall on his deaf ears, scoffing at his inability to communicate properly, and shoved Jesse aside to step toward Hanzo.

Or at least, he tried.

Hanzo heard the first swing Jesse dealt more than he saw it, blinking once only to see the alpha splayed on the ground, rubbing his jaw. Jesse took a step back, composure still contained as he watched the alpha get up, brushing off the imaginary dust from his pants. Not a second passed before the alpha rushed Jesse, hands aiming for him eyes while his legs kicked out in all directions, resorting to fighting dirty.

But Jesse outmaneuvered him with each step.

The fight unfolded in seconds. Within a few more, the fight had ended. Jesse had flipped the alpha onto his front, twisting his arm behind his back every time he tried to squirm out of the hold. His free hand clenched the base of the alpha’s neck, skin pinched tight between his fingers. Defeated in mind, body, and tradition, the alpha stopped his struggling and lied still on the ground, panting for breath.

Once more, Jesse yelled at the alpha in his native tongue, but despite the context of the words, the message was clear:  _don’t move_. With that, Jesse stepped away from the alpha to tend to Hanzo, slowly catching his breath. He wiped his hands and placed them on the swell between them, huddling close for comfort.

After a few breaths, they murmured to each other, asking for their well being, their intimate language more developed with time. Satisfied with their answers, the steadied their breath, bringing down Hanzo’s heartbeat and easing the baby. Hanzo’s anxiety fell and his thoughts settled enough to think of a plan.

Staring deeply into Jesse’s eyes, Hanzo could see the disagreeable idea forming in the alpha’s head: pack up and move, far away from here. A small shake of the head was Hanzo’s only response, feeling Jesse’s hand firmly grasp their biggest concern.

Time stood still, the silence cut through by the alpha’s panting breath, still lying on the ground. With no other choice, Hanzo quietly promised to explain himself later, stepping back in order to look at his former partner. Reaching out for Jesse’s hand, the omega turned and called out for the defeated alpha’s attention. Hanzo took a step toward the man on the ground, standing tall over him as he set his deal. As Hanzo discussed the trade, Jesse stepped over to the fallen man, lifting him by the arms and standing him in front of the omega. Despite the height disadvantage, Hanzo managed to look down on the alpha as he spoke, no longer afraid to confront the man. The alpha in turn tried to argue with Hanzo, until he felt a solid chest press against his back.

Even from a distance, the dominating scent of fury and strength flowed freely in the air, all but drowning everything in its wake. The alpha paled as it smothered him, cowering as he tried to stand tall, stubborn to a fault. His ears remained low, tail tucked close to his body as Jesse released another growl, quieting him fully.

Terms set, the alpha nodded in Hanzo’s direction, eyes averted to show his respect. A shove from Jesse had the alpha stumbling as he ran from them, nearly falling over the tail tucked between his legs.

The pair watched silently until the alpha disappeared from view. Distantly, a bird sang and broke the spell they were under, relief and calm beginning to settle in their blood. Composing themselves, they huddled once more to ward off the cold nipping at their sweat drenched bodies.

Explanations could wait; for the time being, nothing mattered to the other more than holding each other tight. They walked close the entire trek home, tails entwined more than they had ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's POV of the [confrontation](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/175094411444/congrats-so-much-on-graduating-since-u)
> 
> P.S. I realized very late that I failed to explain what the deal was: essentially Hanzo threatened the biological father if he so much as let slip that Hanzo left him and that he ran away/where he is now. After that sound beating from Jesse, the alpha is quick to comply. [I'll add it into the chapter when I think of a neat way to do so.]
> 
> Just one more chapter left! I'm very excited for you guys to read what I have planned in store :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! And I rushed a little to get this out, so it might have some mistakes, please let me know if you find any!!
> 
> Happy May Day everyone!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the back of his mind, through the cloudy haze of pain, Hanzo realized that it was Valentine’s Day.

A call of his name and a kiss to his stomach awoke Hanzo one chilly February morning.

Yawning, he stretched as much as he could in his current state, tail and ears sticking taut and pointed to work out the kinks. He sat up then, hand naturally rising to fall on his belly, greeting the day and his child all at once. Leaning forward, he met Jesse’s lips for a chaste kiss, a simple greeting that carried more than what could have been said with words.

A growl from his stomach and a well timed kick made them laugh, Jesse planting one last kiss on the omega’s forehead before separating. As he watched his alpha exit the room to make them breakfast, Hanzo felt a calm come over him, unique in nature but commonly felt over the last few months. It was love, and it was perfect.

The promise of a warm bath coaxed Hanzo from the bed, the overnight snow melting outside chilling the air. He made his way to the bathroom, ready to start his day fresh and clean, a wave of determination washing over him as consciousness returned to him. He dismissed it when he entered the warm bath Jesse had set up for him, soaking all of his thoughts away.

 

* * *

 

By midday, Hanzo became aware that something was amiss, but still could not put his finger on _what_ exactly. If Jesse was aware or had any idea, he kept it to himself, the alpha following in his wake and helping him with his chores throughout the course of the day.

Hanzo had been plagued by mild discomfort since exiting his bath earlier, fault falling onto the cold weather creeping indoors. The pain continued however, muted and taking residence in the back of his mind as he went about his chores. Various back rubs and massages from Jesse did little to dispel it, the omega taking more comfort from his alpha’s presence than anything.

By evening the cabin looked brand new, every surface polished to shine. Trash had been collected and disposed of, the washer worked through load after load of laundry, every dish and utensil was hand washed and shined to perfection. The pair worked through their chores together, Hanzo handing off all items to Jesse for final inspection before moving on to the next. By the time the first load of laundry had dried enough to be folded, the discomfort in the pit of Hanzo’s belly had spread to his back, aches and tenderness taking hold of his entire body. The omega paid no mind, readjusting himself where he stood over the basket full of clean clothes.

Realization hit him as soon as he moved to place the first piece of clothing on his belly to fold: his swell was noticeably lower than it had ever been.

The implications barely had time to fully form before Hanzo felt a sudden wetness escape him. He groaned through the following contraction, swaying on his feet as he realized his mild discomfort had been more than he thought. Almost immediately Jesse rushed to his side, offering his hand and rubbing Hanzo’s back as he slowly walked them to the kitchen. With no hesitation, Hanzo reached out for his emergency phone, calling the healer with the news. Hanging up after the short exchange and a promise to be there soon, Hanzo turned slowly to look at Jesse, a nervous energy surrounding them both.

Past the nervousness, past the anxiety, past the looming sense of haste, Hanzo saw resolve in Jesse’s eyes. The alpha had been committed to him for months, a constant presence and beacon of support since almost the first day they met. Hanzo felt he should have been rattled at this discovery, and yet-- he felt nothing but comfort, the safest he had felt since long before they met. He smiled at his alpha, who let out a nervous laugh in return. Their eyes twinkled as they held their stare, ready to take on any challenge that came their way.

Within seconds another contraction hit, prompting Hanzo to squeeze Jesse’s hand until he himself doubled over in pain.

 

* * *

 

The pair danced in their living room as they waited for the healer to arrive. Arms wrapped tightly around the other, they swayed to an unheard song, Hanzo’s contractions hitting harder and closer each time. Through the pain, Jesse rained kisses and soft words of encouragement anywhere he could land them, his hands settling on Hanzo’s lower back to try to rub the pain away.

Time passed both too quickly and too slowly for Hanzo’s tastes, losing track of the time between each contraction-- _2 minutes,_ according to Jesse. They walked laps through the house, hands and tails intertwined, Hanzo’s grip cutting into Jesse’s with almost every step. Only once did he cry out again, the knock at their door prompting a sigh of relief from them both. No sooner had the healer and her assistant walked through the door was Hanzo spirited away into his bedroom.

Despite the small crowd of people invading his space, despite the pain quickly enveloping his mind, despite the harrowing words from the healer-- _you’re ready_ \--Hanzo felt at peace. In the back of his mind, through the cloudy haze of pain, Hanzo realized that it was Valentine’s Day.

 

* * *

 

A sweet, shrill cry filled the room. For a scant few seconds, silence permeated before another beautiful cry broke the sudden hush.

Relief flooded Hanzo with every breath, the ringing cry keeping him anchored through the pain. He blinked through his tears, the fog lifting slowly when he felt Jesse take a small step away from him. The healer’s voice filtered through the fog, instructions being passed between her and the assistant, voices hushed in subdued excitement.

Another, far deeper sob pierced the air. At this, Hanzo opened his eyes, vision watery amidst the sweat and tears staining his face. There, before him, stood Jesse: usually cool, calm, and collected, brought to tears at the weight of their child in his arms. The alpha held their baby in his large hands as if he held something precious, Hanzo knowing that was not far from the truth.

He watched as Jesse tried to rub the tears from his eyes with his shoulder, not wanting to tear his eyes away from their baby for even a second. The smile never left the alpha’s face, tail wagging furiously despite the baby’s incessant crying. Another sniffle and Jesse leaned down to kiss the baby’s head, soft coos and words of comfort not foreign to Hanzo now being said to their child. Tears of joy continued to stream down Jesse’s face as he watched his alpha and baby bond, their scent coalescing into something that smelled like _family_.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jesse lifted his head away from their baby, and _beamed_ at Hanzo.

The healer and assistant stepped back to let the new parents bond, quietly receding into the background, bemused at the sight. Jesse cautiously made his way over to Hanzo, cradling the baby’s head closer to himself with each step. Although on the cusp of exhaustion, Hanzo pushed through, weariness leaving him the closer his alpha-- _his mate_ \--got to him. Standing at his side, Jesse placed their son into Hanzo’s outstretched arms.

All at once Hanzo was overcome with emotion. Joy, triumph, relief--none of them compared to the feeling of love that flooded Hanzo the very moment he laid eyes on his son’s face. Tiny, red, and screaming, his baby boy stole his heart through no effort at all. Wispy dark hair covered the newborn’s head, hiding two delicate ears in its midst. Already the omega could smell his scent joining Jesse’s and the baby’s, a small cry escaping his own lips as he registered the scent as _us_.

Leaning down to kiss the newest member of their little family, Hanzo almost missed his mate’s question. Through the fatigue setting upon him, Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s hand, pulling him down into their nest. With both of his loves in his arms, Hanzo announced the name of their son:

“Daisuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on the journey!
> 
> Daisuke, 大輔: "big, help"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If anything seems confusing, feel free to comment or send me a message!  
> Also I'm looking to update this on a weekly basis, so come yell at me to work on it, it really helps <3
> 
> Jesse's POV of the [confrontation](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/post/175094411444/congrats-so-much-on-graduating-since-u)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr!](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com) I occasionally write small drabbles and post them there.
> 
> Follow me more on [twitter](https://twitter.com/invizidick)!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
